


Motley Mind

by McrTrashboat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidentally High, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Arson, Blood and Gore, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minecraft, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McrTrashboat/pseuds/McrTrashboat
Summary: Dream x Georgenotfound with some spice"There's so much pain in this world... but at least I have you." He said softly, his bottom lip trembling.~~~~~It’s gonna get wild
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	1. Lifeless Grip of Sleep

Dream's pov

"Dream? Are you there?" Sapnap called through my headset. His voice snapping me out of my thoughts as I watched his character crouch on my screen. His character inching towards me.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say?" I said as I began playing again. I must've been standing there for awhile since Sapnap already had a full set of iron armer.

"I was saying that we should log off and join the Dreamsmp soon. Bad said he was gonna show Skeppy around and I wanted to be there and show off my house." Sapnap said as I mined some iron ore.

"Yeah, we can get on there now and finish this world later." I said as I disconnected and logged onto Dreamsmp. George's name popped up in the game chat in greeting, my discord going off indicated that he joined the call.

"Hey, guys." George said, I could hear the smile in his voice, my heart squeezing slightly in my chest in excitement to talk to my friend.

"Hi." I greeted, sitting up in my chair instead of slouching like I was moments ago.

"Hey, is Bad gonna log on soon?" Sapnap asked, the two instantly bickering. I chuckled and listened to them as I went around spawn and saw a few new builds that looked interesting.

"Dream, he's hitting me!" Sapnap whined as he ran over to me with George close behind.

"Knock it off you two." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "So immature."

"He started it." George said in a mock annoyed voice that had me grinning. "Dream, you should help me built-"

"But I wanna play with Dream!" Sapnap cut him off causing them to fake argue a bit longer before Sapnap gave up and went off to help Bad show Skeppy around leaving George and I in the chat room.

"What did you want me to help with?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret base actually. I wanted to make one since everyone else seems to have them." George said.

"Yeah, I have a few hours." I instantly gave in. I was glad Sapnap left the chat because he would definitely call me a simp for sure.

~~~~~

"Thanks, Dream." George said once the build was done and to his liking.

"No problem... so... you're not gonna stream tonight?" I asked, glancing at my monitor that had Discord open.

"No, I just wanna relax. What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't have any plans." I shrugged, the chat going silent for a few moments as George killed a skeleton.

"Wanna talk for a bit?" George asked and I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I said, George laughed softly.

"I'm logging off, private call me." He said and logged off. I did the same and switched to my phone as I called him. George picked up after two rings. "Hey."

"Hey." I greeted, turning off my computer and lights before falling into bed.

"How has your day been?" George asked, I could hear him moving around on the other end.

"It's been good." I said, looking at the time and seeing that it was 1am. "How about you?" I asked, making small talk.

"Mines been good, we need to code those games soon." He reminded, rambling about what he wanted to add and how long all of it would take. I smiled as I listened to him talk. His voice was so soft when we weren't recording. My mind drifting for a moment as I let his voice lull me to sleep. "Clay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's okay, you should sleep. We can talk when you wake up." George said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, yawning into my pillow as I rolled over, tucking the pillow under my chin as I got more comfortable. "I can stay up."

"You wanna stay up and talk to me? What a simp." He teased causing me to roll my eyes.

"I like talking to my friends, George." I chuckled softly, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"When do you want to record those Manhunt videos?"

"Whenever you guys are free. I don't have much going on." I mumbled, suppressing another yawn.

George and I kept talking as I fought sleep just to talk to him. His voice almost lulled me to sleep every other minute and before I knew it it was 4am. My eyelids felt so heavy as I nuzzled my face against my pillow.

"Hmmph..." I mumbled, half asleep as I tried to answer George. I could still hear his voice. It was so nice, so soft and smooth, it made me smile... Whenever I heard his voice I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight, Dream..."

~~~~~

I groaned softly as I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head to block the light out. The birds chirping loudly outside as I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but after a bit I gave up and peaked my head out from under my blanket. My phone sat next to me, plugged in and still on. I frowned and rubbed my eyes, rubbing the sleep away.

"Dream?" I heard George say softly.

"George?" I said, realizing that we hadn't ended the call and I had fallen asleep.

"How'd you sleep?" George asked, I could heard his keyboard clicking.

"I slept good." I said, stretching and letting my bones crack before relaxing once more. It's been awhile since I last fell asleep on call with George.

"That's good, I've been on the server with Tommy and Tubbo." George said, telling me about what they've been doing while I was sleeping. I listened as I got up and went to the kitchen, the tile floor felt cold against my bare feet. A shiver going up my spine as I rushed over to the rug so I wouldn't have to deal with the bitter cold. I got myself some tea, leaning against the counter as I looked outside into my backyard.

"That sounds like fun." I smiled, sipping my tea and sighing softly.

"Yeah... you know you sleep talk." George said making me freeze.

"I do?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, you were mumbling and I asked if you were awake but you asked if the pizza was ready yet and Sapnap laughed because I told him." George admitted and I groaned.

"That's so embarrassing." I groaned, feeding Patches who meowed at me loudly.

"It was funny." George laughed softly. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. Everything felt so cold all of a sudden. A shiver going up my spine as the mug slipped from my hands and shattered. "Dream? Are you okay? What was that sound?"

"What?" I mumbled softly, staring down at the broke mug, tea spilled all over the tiled floor.

"There was a crash. Are you okay?" George said again, my mind trying to process what happened.

"Yeah... I must be tired still... I-I dropped my mug. It broke." I said as I crouched down to pick up the pieces.

"Be carefully, don't grab any sharp pieces. You should go lay down after you clean it up." George said. I could tell he was worried about me.

"You sound like my mom..." I said lightheartedly causing us to laugh.

"I can be worried about my friend." George said, he sounded normal again.

"I appreciate it. I'll be fine." I assured, cleaning up the mess and making sure that there was no pieces of broke mug on the ground. I picked up Patches and her food bowl, bringing her in to my room just in case. I would feel terrible if I accidentally missed a piece and she stepped on it.

I set her down on my dresser with her bowl so she could finish eating.

"I should go to bed." George said after a long moment of silence.

"That's a good idea." I nodded, looking at the time. It's late for him, he needs the rest. "Goodnight, George... talk to you later." I said.

"Goodnight, Dream, get some more rest." George said before saying a soft goodbye. I mumbled a goodbye and hung up, looking at my phone before turning it off and crawling back into bed.

What was that earlier? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep...

My heart squeezed as I thought about it for a moment longer before closing my eyes. The cold, lifeless grip of sleep pulling me in to its soft emptiness.


	2. Bittersweet Changes

"Clay, when will you get a real job? You can't support yourself playing that block game." Mom said, her voice laced with disappointment. 

"I'm working on it, Mom... how's Drista?" I asked softly over the phone. I heard Mom sigh as I sat there, waiting for her to respond but she ignored my question and went back to talking about how this wasn't the life she wanted for me. 

"You were so good at that coding thing. Can't you do a job like that? Jill from work had a daughter who does coding and she makes a lot." Mom rambled on and on. My mind slowly tuning her out as she kept talking. 

"I do coding on Minecraft..." I mumbled but she either didn't hear me or ignored me. I sighed softly again, slouching in my chair even more as I stared at my phone screen, the back of the case feeling hot against my hand. Mom rambling continuing until I had somehow dozed off, waking up to my phone dead and on the desk in front of me. 

I blinked a few times, looking at the red lettered digital clock next to him. Midnight... I slept for six hours. Fuck. Mom's probably pissed... I'm so screwed. 

I panicked slightly as I pulled myself out of my chair, my neck and back aching as I plugged my phone in. The icon popped up before slowly charging and turning back on. Texts, missed phone calls, and voice mails popped up, all from Mom. My heart sinking even more as I read the texts that got more and more angry and hurtful as I read on. Tears welling up in my eyes as I read the last text. 

"You're not allowed here and don't contact me or your sister. You're no son of mine." 

"No... no, please no..." I mumbled, shaking my head as I threw my phone away from me. She disowned me... she fucking disowned me!

I couldn't help but cry, tears blurring my vision as I tried to figure out why she would do this to me. Is it because I'm not good enough? Is it because I messed up so much when I was younger? She doesn't see me as her son anymore... mom doesn't want me... my dad doesn't want me... I'm all alone...  
~~~~~

My discord rang over and over and over again throughout the day. I couldn't find the strength to move and answer it. My phone somewhere on the floor. I pulled my blanket over my head, rubbing my puffy eyes caused by crying all day. It had to be passed noon by now, maybe early afternoon, who knows. 

I sighed shakily, my throat hurt, everything hurts. I dragged myself up into a sitting position, leaning back against my headboard. My head pounding as I slowly scooted to the edge of my bed and got out, going to get some water and something to eat. 

"Hey, Patches... sorry, did you wanna play?" I asked Patches who sat on the counter and meowed. I took something for my head, chugging my cup of water with it. I glanced at the time and winced. It was 6pm, I've been in bed all day. Maybe my mom is right. 

I fed Patches, checking her water and litter box before going back to my room with a water bottle and some food. My phone buzzing away on the ground. I reached under my bed and pulled my phone out, seeing all the missed texted and calls. All of them from my friends. I felt terrible for ignoring them all night and day so I went to my computer and turned it on, setting my food and water on the desk as I logged in and pulled up Discord. Sapnap instantly started calling me the second I got on. 

"Hey Sap..." I greeted softly. 

"Dude, we've been worried about you!" Sapnap said, his voice laced with worry. 

"Sorry about that... it's been a rough day..." I admitted guiltily. 

"I'm just glad you're okay... wanna talk about it?" He asked and I stayed silent for a moment. 

"Yeah... switch to private vc." I said and switched to the other channel. Sapnap popping up there as well. "My mom disowned me." I said and Sapnap was the one to fall silent this time. 

"Like jokingly?" He asked. 

"No... she said I'm no son of hers... and she said I can't talk to my sister anymore." I said softly. "I don't know what I did..." I mumbled, my voice cracking slightly at the end. 

"Dream... I'm so sorry. I'm sure she doesn't mean that..." Sapnap offered but I shook my head, feeling defeated once more. 

"She meant every word of it, Sap... she doesn't love me anymore, I don't think she ever loved me." 

"Dream, hey, don't say that, I'm sure she loves you." Sapnap said. "You're amazing, caring, sweet, kind, you do everything she wants you to do, who couldn't love you." I couldn't help but smile slightly. Sapnap always knew how to make me feel a little better. 

"Thanks, Pandas." I said softly, looking at all my notifications. "C-can you tell them that I was just having wifi issues? I don't wanna worry them." 

"Of course, Dreamie." He cooed teasingly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly. 

"Okay, Sappy nappy." I snorted. 

"Don't call me that." Sapnap whined causing us both to laugh. "Oh wait, I think George wants into the call because he sees that you're online." 

"You can let him in." I said, smiling as I looked at the call, George's name popping up. 

"Dream, where have you been?" George said instantly, his voice filled with worry and relief. 

"Sorry, my wifi hasn't been good." I lied, feeling guilty for not telling him the truth now but I didn't feel ready to tell him. George was protective of me, more so than Sapnap if that was possible. The fans never saw that side of George but I did a lot. 

"Okay... I'm glad it's fine now." George said, sounding suspicious but he didn't press for another more about it. "Do you wanna play on the smp?" 

"Yeah, that'll be fun." I perked up. I haven't played anything in a few days. 

"Let's go!" Sapnap said as we logged in and messed around.   
~~~~~

"Dream?" George said softly on the other end. 

"Yeah?" I said just as softly. 

"What really happened?" He finally asked. I knew this was coming, the dread of having to relive the situation that took place a few days ago made my heart sink. 

"My... my mom disowned me." I said bitterly. 

"Disowned you? Like, she just doesn't want you coming to her house?" He asked in disbelief. 

"She never wants to see me again. She shipped all my belongs to me... I didn't have much there but she didn't want me even coming near the house. She also has cut me off from my sister. It hurts, George... my dad didn't want me and now my mom doesn't want me." I rambled, gripping my phone tightly. 

"Dream... I'm sorry." George said, his voice shaken. 

"It's whatever... not the worst thing that could happen I guess. Maybe it's for the best. It's not like she ever believed in me." I chuckled bitterly, the soft glow of my room felt unwelcoming. 

"Dream-"

"She doesn't even know how depressed she's made me feel all my life. She blamed me when dad left. She said I look just like him... called me a lowlife too!" I laughed, staring up at my ceiling. 

"Dream, I think-" George tried against but I cut him off once more. 

"And the best part is, she sent back every single gift I ever gave her... even the shitty macaroni necklaces I made for her when I was like 4. She never loved me..." I trailed off. 

"Dream... I think we need to add Sapnap to the call." George said softly. 

"Why?" I asked after a long moment of silence. 

"Because, you're not in a good place right now. We'll all be in call and we can talk all of this out." George assured and I rolled my eyes. I cared about George and Sapnap but the biter pain and anger building up inside of me made me feel numb to any offer of help or affection. 

"It's fine... I think I'm just gonna sleep." I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. 

"Are you sure?" George asked and I nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm sure... just, stay in call while I sleep... please, George?" I asked brokenly. 

"I'll be here, Dream. Get some rest." George said, his voice soft. 

"Goodnight, George..." 

"Goodnight, Clay." George said, my heart squeezing in my chest as I laid down, pulling my phone closer as I closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep moments later, hoping that this was a nightmare and I would just wake up feeling better and none of this ever happening... but that's too much to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. There’s more to come =^.^= it’s gonna get wild


	3. Stay Awake

I didn't know what time it was when I was ripped from sleep. My body aching, my lungs burning as I rubbed my face, my cheeks wet from tears. 

"Dream, Dream, it's okay." George said from my phone. "It's a nightmare." 

"G-George..." I whimpered weakly, my heart pounding in my chest. 

"Hey, Dream, it's okay now, just breathe, I'm here." George soothed as I wiped the tears off my face. Breathing in deeply before letting it out, I felt sick to my stomach. My room felt like it was spinning, the shadows and darkness overwhelming. 

"George... I'm scared..." I said weakly, my voice cracking. 

"Can I... FaceTime you? Maybe that'll help." George said and I shakily pressed the red button on my phone before FaceTiming him myself. George answered right away, looking at his screen in worry. 

"Hey..." I mumbled, the soft glow from my phone making my face slightly visible. George had seen my face a few times before but we only ever FaceTimed once when it was Sapnap's birthday. 

"You were having a nightmare. You started crying and I tried to wake you up." He said, leaning back in his chair, holding the phone so his face was mostly visible. I stared at my screen, my heart rate going back to normal after a few moments. 

"Yeah... I don't remember it." I said, getting my water bottle and chugging most of it. 

"Do you wanna know?" George asked and I shook my head, glad that he could at least see that since I didn't trust my voice to answer him. "Hey... isn't it like 6am for you?" 

"Yeah... it's uh... 5:58 actually." I said as I stared at my clock. 

"I think we should make our sleep schedules the same." George said after a few moments. 

"Yeah?" I said, slowly sinking back into my bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin once more. 

"Yeah, so we can hang out more." 

I smiled slightly and nodded, I liked the sound of that. Then George would be awake when I'm awake and we can both go to bed at the same time on call... I liked that idea a lot. 

"You just gotta keep me up all night." George grinned and I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I can do that." I said, glancing at myself on screen. It was too dark to see the circled under my eyes or how pale I looked due to the panic I had when first waking up. I'm really looking rough...

"Dream... I didn't notice before but... you have freckles." George said, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh yeah... I do." I said, poking at my own cheek. George laughed softly. "What?" 

"Nothing, nothing." He laughed again making me sit up. 

"No, really, what is it?" I asked, my phone getting a better angle of my face now that I was sitting up. 

"You're just... unreal." He finally said. I tilted my head in confusion but didn't press for more. 

"Some say I'm like a dream." I joked causing George to roll his eyes now. "Are you playing Minecraft?" I asked, seeing how his computer screen lit up his face with sort shades of green and grey. 

"Yeah, I was, now I'm just wandering on the smp." George shrugged. "I'm gonna turn it off for now though. I wanna talk to you." He said as he logged out and grabbed his phone before heading to his bed. He sat down before scooting himself to the middle and getting comfortable. 

"Don't get too comfortable, you gotta stay awake with me." I smiled, petting Patches as she laid on my lap. 

"Just yell at me if I fall asleep." George mumbled into his blanket. 

"Look at Patches." I said, angling my phone down so George could see her. 

"She's so small." George cooed, making me laugh softly. 

"Yeah, she was really small when she was a kitten. She gets nervous when she meets new people... but I think she would like you." I rambled. 

"Are you hinting at me coming to visit?" 

"Oh... I mean... if you want to." I said softly, realizing what I said. 

"Do you want me to come visit?" He asked making me blushed slightly at just the thought, my heart squeezing. 

"Y-yeah..." I finally stuttered out, glad it was dark so he wouldn't see my pink cheeks. George looked like he was blushing too. 

"We should plan for it then." 

"Really? You wanna come here?" I perked up more. 

"Of course, Dream, I already told you before that I wanna come and see you. We should have Sapnap come too, we can all hang out for like... two weeks or until we get sick of each other." George smiled and I nodded. I liked that idea very much. 

"Yeah, I have room for you two. I... don't have much going on." 

"Good, when Sapnap wakes up we'll figure it out." George smiled before sitting up against his headboard too and got comfortable. 

"You're wearing my merch." I pointed out. 

"I am." He said as he looked down at his hoodie. "It's comfortable." 

"I'm glad..."  
~~~~~

"Sapnap, wake up!" George yelled, overly tired but refusing to go to bed since it wasn't time for me to sleep yet. 

"George, why are you up?" Sapnap said in confusion. 

"Don't worry about it. When are you free this month?" George asked, sitting in front of his computer once more. 

"Wait, have you been up all night? Did you and Dream have a sleepover without me?" Sapnap whined. 

"We've been talking and you two should come visit me." I said Sapnap noticing that we were on FaceTime. 

"You even got Dream on FaceTime? He never does that for me. George, teach me your ways." Sapnap said and George rolled his eyes as they bickered for a bit more before Sapnap finally registered what I said. "You want us to come visit? Hell yeah! When?" 

"We can figure that out now." I said, excitedly to have them here with me. It would take my mind off of a lot of stuff.  
~~~~~

It took us a bit but after three hours we figured out everything and even began planning on where we would go and what we would do. I could barely sit still as I thought about how fun it would be to have them here. 

"I think we should have a break and play some Minecraft." Sapnap announced. I nodded in agreement. I wanted to play on the smp. 

"Yeah, you guys go play, I'll be here." George said, yawning as he leaned back in his chair.

"Make sure you stay awake." I said with a grin, glancing at my phone. George gave me a thumbs up, watching his phone sleepily. 

Sapnap and I played on the smp for about two hours before I began to get tired. Sapnap was bickering with George about something but I had tuned out as I mined cobble for a build. 

"I'm gonna sleep in Dream's bed. I bet he cuddles you when he's asleep."

"Dream sleeps like a starfish, there's no way you'd find any room on his bed." George laughed softly. 

"He'd probably curl up if someone else was in bed next to him." Sapnap cooed. 

"What?" I asked, finally tuning in. 

"Nothing!" George said. 

"No, I wanna know what you two were taking about." I said, looking at my phone now. 

"Do you like to cuddle, Dream?" Sapnap asked. 

"Oh uh.... I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe... why do you ask?" I said, logging off of the smp. 

"Because George was curious for when you two share a bed." Sapnap joked. I felt my cheeks heating up as I moved my phone so they couldn't see my face. "Where'd you go? Are you embarrassed, Dreamie?" 

"No... I'm just tired so I'm gonna lay in bed." I said, face planting into bed with a soft huff as I got comfortable. 

"We should go to bed." George said, yawning for the millionth time.

"Yeah... goodnight, guys." I said, smiling as Sapnap begged to have a FaceTime sleep call which we all agreed to. 

"Goodnight." George said, Sapnap saying his goodnights as we relaxed in bed and soon fell asleep.  
~~~~~

"Your time is running out, Dream. You can't stop me..."

"Who are you?" I asked, walking up to the mirror where the voice came from. 

"You don't remember me?" He asked, stepping into view, wearing my smiley mask. 

"What is this place?" I asked, watching as he stepped out of the mirror. Bright green hoody, dark jeans, combat boots, smiley mask...

"You came here a lot when you were younger... but now you're losing control and I'm back." He chuckled, resting a gloved hand on my shoulder. "I'm you, remember? I'm your best friend... I'll help you, Dream. Just give me control again, okay?" He said softly, I felt safe in his presence. 

"Okay... just... be nice to my friends." I smiled. 

"Oh, I will, Dream... now, you need to wake up... wake up, Dream... wake up!"  
~~~~~

"W-what?" I mumbled, opening my eyes slowly opened. 

"Good morning, Dream." Sapnap and George both said. I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

"Hey, good morning." I said, smiling happily. I felt well rested and comfortable. 

"We should all make breakfast at the same time." Sapnap said. 

"Yeah, I'll make... pancakes. What are you two gonna make?" George said. 

"Uh, cereal?" I shrugged, stretching, letting my hoodie ride up slightly before pulling it down. 

"Come on, Dream, be more creative. I'm gonna make waffles." Sapnap chuckled. 

"Fine... I'll make... bacon and eggs." I mumbled and got out of bed, feeding Patches first before getting everything out.

George and Sapnap bickering away like normally causing me to laugh. 

I wonder what I dreamed about last night. I can’t remember but I’m sure that’s a good thing. Oh well. I shook my head slowly and began making food.


	4. Let Me Out

I sat in the waiting area nervously, my leg bouncing as I fidgeted with my phone in my hoodie pocket. They would be here any minute now. What if they don't like me in person? What if they get bored and wanna leave early? What if they aren't comfortable in my home? What if they're allergic to Patches?

I need to stop worrying about every single thing. I spent the whole week cleaning my house over and over again. I got way too much food, drinks, and snacks for us. I just want them to be comfortable and feel at home. I really hope they like my house. What if they don't like the food I got? Ugh, I need to calm down, it'll be okay, I'm sure it'll be okay...

"Dream?" Someone said causing me to look up since I never heard anyone call my name while I was in public. It was Sapnap, his backpack on and a suitcase next to him. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

"Hey, Sapnap." I said as I stood, grunting as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, both of us grinning like idiots.

"The flight got here early." He said and I nodded, looking at the time. George should be here soon.

"I was kinda worried you wouldn't show up." I admitted as we sat.

"Dream, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." Sapnap assured with a knowing smile. "Gogy will be here soon."

"You should call him that when he gets here." I laughed.

"I will, we have lots of time to call each other any name we want. Do you want anything to drink? That smoothly place looks kinda good." Sapnap said, gesturing to the small shop nearby.

"Yeah, can I get a strawberry banana smoothie?" I asked him as he stood.

"Hell yeah, I'll be right back." He said, going over to the place. I watched him go, my leg anxiously bouncing again as I looked around, trying to spot any sign of George. I glanced at my phone every three seconds, seeing that his flight had landed.

He'll be here soon... George will be here really soon, hopefully. I'll finally get to see him...

"Dream." George said, standing in front of me with a huge grin. I instantly stood, my heart racing as I hugged him tightly. George didn't seem surprised, hugging me back happily. I pressing my face against his neck, he smelled like gummy bears and his shampoo.

"You didn't hug me like that." Sapnap said behind us causing me to pull away from George too soon to my liking.

"Sapnap!" George said in a mock surprised voice and rolled his eyes. Sapnap handed me my smoothie and punched George's arm. "Ouch."

"Let's get going, I've been up since 4 and I could really use a nap." Sapnap said, ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement, blushing slightly when I realized that I had hugged George for a pretty long time. They gathered their things and we went to my car. I sipped my drink slowly, feeling like all of this was a dream.

The car ride was filled with all of us joke bickering about what song to play and me pointing things out to them.  
~~~~~

"This is your room and this is your room." I said, showing George and Sapnap where they would be staying.

"You set it up just for us, how cute. I thought we would all share a bed though." Sapnap joked.

"I mean, I don't think any of the beds here are big enough for that." I laughed.

"I wanna see your room." Sapnap whined and I rolled my eyes, leading them to my room.

"Here it is, it's nothing special." I shrugged, as they walked in. George looked around curiously.

"Oh my god, Dream, you sleep with a stuffed animal?" Sapnap teased as he held the stuffed bear up. I completely forgot I left it on my bed until now. My cheeks burning. "Little Dreamie cuddles his stuffed bear, so cute." He teased.

"Sapnap, don't tease him about it, it's fine." George said, grabbing the bear from Sapnap and setting it back down where it should be. My cheeks burning in embarrassment. George jabbed Sapnap's side and nudged him.

"I'm just joking, Dream." Sapnap assured with a smile. "I like your room, it's cool. Your set up is awesome."

"Thanks... I can show you the rest of the house." I said, gesturing for them to follow me. I showed them the rest of the house, happy that they liked the place. I did go out and get some new decorations since it felt a little too empty when I was cleaning basically 24/7 this week.

"We should eat something. I'm starving." Sapnap said after the tour.

"Oh yeah, we could order some food or I can make you guys something." I said as I turned to them.

"You make us something!" Sapnap cheered.

"I'm good with anything." George smiled.

"Yeah, I can make you something... spaghetti?" I offered and both agreed as we made our way to the kitchen. Sapnap basically made all the food as I told him what to do while George watched. I snickered as Sapnap tried to jab me.

"Dream, you muffin head." Sapnap whined as I dodged him again.

"I'm a pvp god." I laughed, hopping around the kitchen as Sapnap tried to bop me with a wooden spoon.

"Sapnap, the noodles are overflowing!" George gasped as he rushed over to turn the heat down, Sapnap running back over. I followed close behind, all of us bursting into laughter. "You two are such children."

"No we're not." I pouted and George rolled his eyes. "You're just messing around."

"Just don't burn the food." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. I tilted my head, nuzzling against his palm happily. I could see Sapnap watch us from the corner of my eye but I was too busy as enjoying George's attention to care.

"Dream is like a puppy." Sapnap said, going over and ruffling my hair too. I felt myself blushing as I looked away from George.

"Whatever, Snapmap." I said causing him to snort.

"If you call me that again we're gonna have a problem, Dreamie." He warned, George giggling as he rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and make the food, I'm hungry." George complained, Sapnap sticking his tongue out before going back to making food. I sat next to George and watched Sapnap cook for a bit before my eyes wandered back to George who was already smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No... I'm just... happy that we're all together." He said, lightly nudging me. I smiled and nodded as well, I was happy that we could see each other too.

"Hey, love birds, foods done." Sapnap said.

"Finally." George said and got up, getting me a bowl of food. We all sat at the table and ate.  
~~~~~

"I'm gonna go nap." George mumbled, he was struggling to stay awake due to jet lag.

"Yeah, I think I'll have a nap too." Sapnap nodded, yawning into his sleeve.

"Wake us up in like an hour." George told me before they went to their rooms to nap. I watched them go and sighed softly. I'll clean up while they sleep.

Everything was going really well. Sapnap and George made this place feel like home... the house doesn't feel as empty as it used to. I'm around people who care about me. I'm not alone... I wonder how mom is... no, don't let her ruin the mood.

I shook my head and washed the dishes, setting them on the drying rack before throwing myself on the couch. Laying in my stomach as I got comfortable. I turned the tv on, making sure the volume was low as I turned on some random nature documentary. Patched hopped up next to me and laid down, purring as I gently scratched her head.

"Hey, Patches... do you like Sapnap and George?" I asked softly. She meowed softly, rubbing her cheek against my hand. I smiled, resting my head on my arm as I yawned softly, setting an alarm for an hour just to be safe.  
~~~~~

"He looks so cute when he's asleep." Sapnap cooed as he poked my cheek. I huffed, pulling my hood over my face.

"You woke him up." George said, swatting Sapnap away.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"It's 8pm." Sapnap said. I groaned, I slept for three hours. "You're hair is all fluffy. Your alarm went off but you turned your phone off and curled back up."

"We ordered pizza." George said, holding a plate in front of me. I took the plate, blinking slowly as I woke myself up a bit more.

"Thanks." I smiled, nibbling on the pizza. Sapnap sat on my left and George sat on my right, they had put a movie on at some point and we all watched.

I ended up eating half a slice before setting the plate on the coffee table and curly back up, leaning against Sapnap since he was the closest and the warmest thing near me. He didn't comment or seem to mind as I got myself comfortable. My eyes sliding shut as I fell asleep again.  
~~~~~

"Dream, don't you want to protect your friends?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"They're safe with me... at my house." I said, sitting in the middle of what looked like a library.

"I can protect them when you can't, Dream... let me out, please." He purred, resting his hand on my shoulder. "You seem so tired. Let me help."

"I'm fine... really." I assured but I couldn't hold back the yawn.

"Lay down, take a rest, it'll be okay. You can trust me." He assured and I sighed, letting him lead me to a room with a bed. I climbed in, everything felt so warm and soft. "That's it. Sleep."


	5. Don’t Let Them Go

"Dream, you okay?" Sapnap asked as I stumbled into the kitchen. I felt so tired and drained as I made myself some tea. 

"Just really tired..." I mumbled softly, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve. 

"You smell like gas... where do you go last night?" Sapnap said, looking at me in concern. 

"I went somewhere?" I asked, sniffing my hoodie and almost gagging, it did smell bad. It smelled of gas, smoke, and sweat. 

"Yeah, you left at 1am saying you were gonna go to the store or something. We tried to stay up but you got back really late and went to your room." George said as he made eggs. 

I nodded slowly, not remembering any of that and shrugged it off for now. I drank my tea before going to my room to shower. My feet hurt and my head was slowly starting to thrum with a migraine. I sighed, leaning my head back as I let the water wash over me. I scrubbed my skin with lots of soap, making sure that I didn't smell anymore. 

What happened last night? Maybe it was a dream or something... no, Sapnap and George both said I left randomly last night. Was I sleep walking? I haven't done that since I was 5. I couldn't have slept walk let alone drove. Weird... 

I got out of the shower, feeling a little better and more awake, pulling on some comfortable clothes before going back to the kitchen for breakfast. My stomach growling loudly as I towel dried my hair. 

"Smells good." I said to George with a smile. 

"It tastes even better, I made you a plate." George said, patting the chair next to him. 

I sat and ate happily, my stomach happy to have a home cooked meal. I listened to Sapnap talk about what he wanted to do today, George nodding his head in agreement. 

"Yeah, we can go out to the ocean and have lunch out there." I said, both boys nodding happily. 

"I'll go take a shower so we can get going." George said and stood, going off to get ready. 

"Hey... are you sure you're okay?" Sapnap asked softly, he was so close our arms touched. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured, smiling at him. He reached his hand out, pushing my hair out of my face. 

"I'm glad... if you ever wanna talk I'm here, so it George. We care about you, Clay." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up because we were so close and his kind words.

"Thank you..." I said softly, watching him go back to eating his food. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder once I was done eating. Just having human contact felt nice and Sapnap didn't mind as he watched me mess with my phone.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." George said as he walked into the room. I straightened up instantly. 

"I'll get the car started so we don't melt to death. It's gonna be hot out." I said and stood, getting my keys and some drinks and snacks. I waited in the car for them, George running out of the house with Sapnap close behind as they bickered who would get the passenger seat. 

"But I'm taller than you, I should be in the front." Sapnap whined as George got into the passenger seat. 

"Just get in you big baby." George teased as they put their seatbelts on. I snickered softly, Sapnap slapping my arm lightly. I rolled my eyes and began to drive, George messing with the radio before giving up and hooking his phone up, playing a random playlist.   
~~~~~

We ended up getting pizza and finding a nice beach to chill at. The sun was high in the sky, it felt nice being outside. 

"Dream, look, Sapnap caught a lizard!" George called making me grin as I ran over. Sapnap had caught a small green lizard that squirmed in his hand. 

"That's really cool, I have some of those near my house too." I said, watching Sapnap grin at me proudly. The lizard threw its head back, trying to bite him so he set it down and watched it run away. 

"Look, there's crabs over there." George said and all of us ran over to watch. 

We acted like kids and let all our worries go. We messed around, throwing light hearted jabs at the other and laughed until our sides hurt. George jumped on Sapnap's back at some point, ordering him to walk around. I sat back on our beach towel and watched them, laughing as Sapnap dropped George in the sand which caused a sand throwing fight. 

"Boys, snack time!" I called, both running over, shaking themselves off. 

"I'm starving." George said as he dug into a bag of chips. 

"We ate lunch an hour ago." I pointed out and Sapnap laughed. 

"Yeah, but it feels like forever. Growing boys need to eat." Sapnap said, eating his own chips. I smiled, sipping my drink slowly, glad that I packed them in a cooler so they were still ice cold. 

"We should go swimming." George said after a few moments of silence. 

"We didn't bring swimsuits." I said and Sapnap gave me a look that definitely wasn't innocent. 

"We all have boxers on, right?" Sapnap asked, George and I nodded slowly. That's when it hit me. 

"We're not swimming in our boxers." I said, shaking my head. 

"Come on, Dream, it'll be fun." Sapnap grinned. 

"No, absolutely not." I said, George was already taking off his shirt. 

"It'll be fun." Sapnap hummed, standing and taking off his shirt too. 

I looked around, seeing that there was no one else on the beach. My eyes landing on George again, his pale skin looked so nice... a blush began to heat up my cheeks as I forced myself to look away. I'm gonna see them in boxers... they're gonna see me in boxers... what if it's awkward? What if-

"Come on, Dream!" Sapnap said as him and George ran into the water. I slowly stood and pulled my clothes off, leaving myself in boxers before running in too. The cold water felt nice on my heated skin. 

"Hell yeah!" Sapnap laughed as he splashed me. I snorted and splashed him back, running around as George joined in on the water fight. 

"Got you!" I laughed, splashing George who turned on me, splashing my face. I coughed, pouted as I wiped the water away from my eyes. 

"Awe, little Dreamie is all pouty." Sapnap teased. I splashed him right in the face. "Oh, it's on, green boy!" He said, charging at me. I yelped as he dove at me, knocking us both under water. I shut my eyes before going under, my heart beating in my chest a little faster as he tickled my sides. I pushed up, breaking the surface of the water as I took a deep breath in. 

"Sapnap, stop!" I laughed as he tickled me. "You're playing too rough. You could've hurt me for real." I said, trying to push his hands away. "Stop, that tickles." 

"Not until you admit that I'm the best." He said, holding me tightly as he kept tickling me. I wiggled, trying to jab his side but he just picked me up, pinning my arms to my sides. "Say it." I said, his hot breath on my neck sent a shiver up my spine. 

"Fine, you're the best." I said, laughing as he kept tickling me. 

"Louder." He whispered. 

"You're the best! You're the best, Sapnap!" I giggled, wiggling in his grip.

"Put him down, Sapnap, you're gonna break him." George laughed as he watched us. I leaned down and bit Sapnap's arm making him let go as we all laughed. 

"Dude, he bit me, I'm gonna get rabies now." Sapnap said as he chased after me. I squealed, running away, George chasing after us. I looped around and hid behind George. 

"I don't wanna be in the middle of this." George laughed, looking over his shoulder at me. I grinned and surged forward, diving on George and knocking him over into Sapnap who caught us both. 

"Got ya." Sapnap grinned, ruffling our hair as we laughed.   
~~~~~

"Today was really fun." I said, drying off as we walked back to the car. The sun was going down and the sunset was beautiful. 

"Yeah, it really was. I'm glad we could swim." George smiled, walking next to me. 

"It was fun." Sapnap said, walking on my other side. 

"Hey, could I maybe drive?" George asked. 

"You wanna drive?" I said curiously. 

"Well, only in the parking lot." He said, giving me a hopeful look. I can't say no to that face. 

"Yeah, we can teach Gogy how to drive in America." Sapnap grinned. 

George got into the driver seat, I sat in the back since Sapnap was whining about it. We taught George the basics and then Sapnap drove us back home. I was pretty tired as we all took showers and got into pajamas. Sapnap ordering us Chinese takeout and we all got cuddled up on the couch. George leaning against my side while I leaned against Sapnap.

"Don't let them go, Clay..." A soft voice in my head said as I dozed off.


	6. Early Mornings

I woke up to tears sliding down my face. My body aching from being curled up in a tight ball for most of the night, my bear hugged to my chest tightly. I groaned, pressing my face against bear's soft body. Please make it stop, please make all the pain stop...

"Dream, we made waffles!" Sapnap said, the door busting open causing me to flinch and squeeze my eyes shut. My heart hammering in my chest as I took in a shaken breath of air. I could hear them shuffling closer, not noticing my distress as they turned the light on. I was completely under my blankets, trying to wipe the tears away. 

"Dream?" George said softly, gently touched my side over the pile of blankets. I sniffled, trying to stop but I couldn't. Everything felt terrible, too loud, too bright, I felt sick to my stomach. 

"Dream... hey bud, you okay?" Sapnap asked, the room going silent besides my soft sniffling and my shaken breath. 

My bed dipped next to me as George peaked his head into my blankets. Sapnap had turned off the lights which I was grateful for. 

"Dream, what's wrong?" George asked, his eyes and voice filled with concern. That's when the heart wrenching sobs ripped from my chest. Both boys silently sitting on both sides of me as I tried to calm down but couldn't. "Want a hug?" George asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice as he let me crawl out of my blanket cave and hug him. George's arms wrapping around me tightly as I cried into his shoulder, Sapnap rubbing my back. 

"It's okay... just breathe, in and out slowly." Sapnap said, I could tell that him and George were silently communicating but I was too worked up to care. I just wanted it to all stop. I wanted to be happy. I wanted the nightmares to end.   
~~~~~

Sapnap had left a few times, coming back with water or a snack. I had somehow ended up cuddled to George's side, the brit not seeming to mind as he played with my hair. My arms wrapped around his body now, my heart rate and breathing back to normal besides the few shaken breaths that would escape me here and there. Sapnap sat on my other side, rubbing my back or telling us about something random he had seen on the Internet that morning. I felt bad that I ruined our day that was supposed to be fun. 

"Dream... do you maybe wanna... talk about what happened?" George asked softly, his voice breaking the silence. I sighed softly, not wanting to move as I shrugged as best as I could. "You don't have to if you're not ready." 

"We're just worried about you." Sapnap chimed in. 

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, shrinking back from George slightly. George noticed this and ruffled my hair. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dream, don't be sorry." George assured but I couldn't help the clawing guilt that made me feel so useless. 

"I messed up our day..." I said, not looking at them as I slowly sat up, my muscles protesting. 

"You didn't mess anything up, Dream." Sapnap said, shaking his head slowly. "We're here for you, we care about you, we want you to know that no matter what we'll be here to help you."

"Thanks... you guys are the best... really... is there any more waffles left?" I asked, my stomach rumbling in the need of actual food. 

"Yeah, I'll go heat some up." Sapnap grinned and hopped up, going to the kitchen. I glanced at George, my cheeks heating up as I thought about how we were basically cuddling all morning. 

"You're blushing." George said, my cheeks burning even more. 

"No I'm not." I shook my head, not making eye contact as he leaned forward. 

"What's on your mind?" George said lightheartedly, I knew he was only trying to ease the mood but I couldn't help but blush more if that was even possible. 

"N-nothing, w-we should go see if Sapnap needs help..." I said and was about to get up when George held his arm out, blocking my escape. 

"Hey, I know stuff hasn't been the best but... please tell us if you need time, space, anything, okay?" George said softly, my eyes finally meetings his as I nodded. 

"Y-yeah... yeah, I will, thanks." I said, clearing my throat as I watched George get up. "George... uh... thanks for... helping me." I stuttered out. He turned and smiled at me. 

"Of course, Clay." He smiled, gesturing for me to follow. I followed right behind, feeling way better and mostly forgetting my nightmares. Sapnap and George bickered in the kitchen as they heated food up and talked about some random video or something. I sat and watched them, snickering as Sapnap joked with George about their heights. 

"Come on now, I'm not that short." George rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah you are, Gogy." Sapnap laughed, George jabbing his side playfully. 

"Clay is like a noodle, look at how tall he is." George said, gesturing to me. 

"I'm not that tall." I defended, looking down at myself. 

"Yeah you are, you're taller than us." Sapnap said, pointing a spoon at me. 

"You guys aren't that short." I shrugged, standing so I could get some juice out of the fridge. 

"He's more like a big bear." George told Sapnap causing me to pause. "He's really warm and cuddly."

"Oh yeah, Dream is very cuddly." Sapnap agreed, my cheeks warming up. 

"Cuddling is nice..." I mumbled, getting my apple juice and drinking it slowly so I didn't have to look at them. 

"We should make a pillow fort in the living room tonight." Sapnap announced once we were all at the table eating our leftover waffles.

"A pillow fort, that would be fun." I nodded, shoving food into my mouth. 

"Hell yeah, pillow forts and cuddling with the homies." Sapnap grinned and George laughed. 

"Sapnap, you're acting sus." George said, Sapnap rolling his eyes as he nudged me. 

"I'm big spoon, Dream is middle spoon, and George can be little spoon." Sapnap declared. 

"Whatever you say." I chuckled. Tomorrow should be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far, more to come, it’s gonna get wild. Smut in the next chapter OwO


	7. Fairy Lights

"George, you're messing up the fort." Sapnap whined, pushing George away from the blankets that we had strung over the couch and some chairs. I was setting up the bed area, making sure that it was soft and comfortable. 

"I'm not ruining it, you muffin, I'm making it better, see?" George huffed. I snorted, hanging up some fairy lights that I had gotten awhile ago for no reason besides the fact that I thought they looked pretty. 

"Dream, you made it so cozy in here." Sapnap gasped when he crawled into the fort. 

"Yeah, Dream, it's so soft and the lights are cute." George smiled as he got in too. 

"Thanks... I uh... I'm happy I can use the lights. We should get the movie and food ready." I said with a smile, both boys nodding as they scrambled to get everything ready. I snickered myself as I watched them go. I got the movie set up and got comfy in the pillows and blankets. 

"Dream, I found these brownies that Sapnap was hiding from us." George grinned, taking a bite out of one and holding the other to me. I sat up and took it. 

"Does it taste any good?" I asked George who nodded, popping the rest of it in his mouth. I ate mine happily, chewing slowly as I got comfortable again. George climbed on, setting some bottles drinks and candy down. I finished my brownie, hearing Sapnap coming with chips and popcorn. We scooted over, Sapnap getting in on the other side of me. I pushed play on the movie, the beginning slowly started to play as Sapnap cuddled right out to me from behind. That's why he wanted us making the fort at this angle, so we could all spoon. I didn't mind, nuzzling my way against his chest as his arm came over my waist. 

"Wanna get in on some cuddles?" Sapnap asked George who was focused on the movie. 

"Hhmm, sure." He said, scooting back against my chest. My heart began to hammer away as I gulped, slowly resting my arm over his waist. 

"Everyone comfortable?" Sapnap asked, George and I humming in approval. My face burning as I slowly nuzzled my face against George's neck, seeing if he would protest but he didn't as I settled in, peaking out from behind him to watch the tv.   
~~~~~

I blinked slowly, my body feeling warm and fuzzy as a giggle bubbled in my chest at a funny part and then at a not so funny part. George was giggling too, my arm thrown over his waist since at some point we all got closer to each other. I was sandwiched between the two snuggly. 

"You guys are being pretty loud." Sapnap teased. "What’s so funny?" 

"I don't know." I giggled again, wiggling a little to glance back at Sapnap. I blinked lazily, giving him a huge smile. He stared at me for a long moment before something clicked. 

"George... did you go into my room?" He said George who had rolled onto his back and was staring at the fairy lights. 

"Yup." George giggled happily. 

"Did you find my secret stash of... snacks?" Sapnap asked and I gasped dramatically. 

"George, how could you steal Sapnap's secret snacks?" I giggled. 

"You knew where the brownie came from, idiot." George giggled, poking my side causing me to squeal and try to wiggle away which just ends up with me pressed to Sapnap. 

"You guys ate pot brownies." Sapnap sighed. 

"Pot... brownies?" I asked, still wiggling away from George as best as I could. 

"Yeah, you both are probably pretty high right now... Dream stop wiggling against me like that. George, don't poke his eyes out." Sapnap said, wrapping an arm around my waist and sitting me up. I whined, wanting to lay back down, George was still poking me but was now poking my thigh since that was what he could reach of me. 

"Sappy, I wanna lay back down." I whined, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. 

"You can lay back down in your room. It's pretty late, you guys should just sleep this off." Sapnap said, letting go of me and going to George, sitting him up too.

"No, we don't wanna go to bed." George said, smiling happily as he flipped onto me causing me to fall back into the blankets and pillows as we giggled. 

"Come on, boys, sleep time." Sapnap said, trying to pick George up and off of me but George had wrapped his arms and his legs around me at some point. 

"No, I wanna cuddle more." George whined. 

"Yeah, Sapnap, more cuddles." I nodded, tugging at Nick's sleeve. Having George on top of me felt so nice as he nuzzled his face against my neck. 

"You guys haven't been high before, right?" He finally asked, George and I shook our heads. 

"Dream, you have a cute face... you're... you're freckles are cute." George said, poking my cheek lightly. My face heated up as I looked down at him. 

"Thank you... you're really pretty." I mumbled, a shiver going up my spine as he let his hand trail down from my face to my neck and then my chest, resting his palm right over my heart. 

"Don't go anywhere. I'm gonna get you guys some water." Sapnap said, missing whatever was happening between George and me.

"George... c-can I kiss you?" I asked after a long moment of silence. 

"Yeah... on the lips." George said, sitting up to straddle me properly. My hands slowly resting on his thighs as he leaned down and kissed me hard. I let out a surprised squeak, trying to keep up with his eager kisses. My dick twitching in interest as it got heated very quickly. 

"G-George..." I mumbled, trying to pull his shirt off but my hands weren't working properly. George's hips slowly rolling against mine causing my eyes to shut again. 

The sweet friction between us has my heart racing as I slowly pushed myself up onto my elbows, kissing him harder as his hips moved more. Everything felt so good, so freeing, like a dream even. 

"You're hard..." George said softly when we pulled away to gasp for air. I panted harshly, my cheeks burning as I nodded. Glancing down I saw that he was in the same state. 

"Keep grinding down." I pleaded, wanted him to keep going. I wanted him to make me feel good more. 

George grinned and kissed me again, my tongue sliding into his mouth, he tasted so sweet. A soft groan leaving my throat when I heard his whimper. My hands going up his shirt, feeling every inch of him as moved faster. My head spinning as I came in my pants, George muffling my moan with his mouth as he kept going. My whole body trembling as he let me ride out my high. 

"G-George... y-you make me feel so good... I w-wanna make you come too..." I struggled to say, my head feeling all fuzzy. 

George stared at me with hazy eyes, his lips red and slick, probably the same as mine. I reached down shakily, cupping him and rubbing as best as I could. 

"Clay... fuck, you're hand feels so good." George mumbled, resting his forehead against my own as he squeezed his eyes shut. Pushed my hand into his pants, jerking him off as best as I could. I watched his face, my eyelids feeling heavy as he bit his lip to muffle his sounds. 

George leaned down and I was about to ask what he was doing but then I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin. A whimper leaving my lips as he bit down, his teeth sinking into my skin but not drawing blood before pulling away and doing the same to another spot. He kept doing this until he came, my hand becoming wet and sticky as I pulled my hand out and wiped it on a random blanket. George slowly pulled away from my neck, his body trembling as well as he kissed me hard once more. The force pushing me back down as he got comfortable on top of me, both of us panting. 

"I love you..." I mumbled, eyes closing as I basked in the glory of having George against me. 

"Love you too, Clay." George giggled, my head rolling to the side as I glanced at the opening of the pillow fort. I didn't know how long we had been laying there. It felt like hours, my body feeling like raindrops on water as George kept kissing and nibbling at my neck. It felt nice. 

"You guys okay?” Sapnap called. 

"Yeah!" George giggled and I couldn't help but giggle as well. 

"You guys should really go to bed..." Sapnap said, he seemed normal... maybe he didn't hear. 

"No, we're cuddling." George hummed, from his spot still straddling me. Sapnap picked George up easily and carried him to his room then came back and got me. 

"George marked up your neck pretty good." Sapnap chuckled making me blush. "You won't remember any of this tomorrow... so rest." He said, tucking me into bed. 

"Sapnap... will you stay and cuddle me?" I asked hopefully, not wanting to be alone. 

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded, scooting over. "Okay, I'll be back in a second." He said and left, I giggled to myself, staring at my ceiling as I daydreamed. "Hey, Dream, still wanna cuddle?" Sapnap asked. I nodded happily, giggling as he got into bed. I instantly clung to him, nuzzling my face against his chest. 

"Cuddles are the best." I sighed happily. 

"They are the best... George, I thought I told you to go to bed." Sapnap said causing me to peek out from my spot to see George walking around the other side of the bed and getting in behind me. 

"I wanted cuddles too." He said, instantly cuddling me. I grinned, happily cuddling my boys. 

"I love you guys." I said, both mumbling that they loved me too.


End file.
